1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly for a data storage device of a computer, and particularly to a rail assembly which facilitates adjusting fixed position of the data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry develops, varieties of computer enclosures are provided to satisfy needs of different users. So different ornamental computer front bezels are attached to a bracket to form different aesthetic computer enclosures. However, a data storage device will received in the computer bracket protrude out or recede from the enclosure due to the front bezels of different thickness, consequently this will influence the appearance of the computer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,985, an improved rail assembly for a data storage device is disclosed. A rail assembly is adapted for mounting a data storage device in a computer enclosure. The rail assembly comprises a rail and a conductive fastener attached to the rail for fixing the rail to a data storage device. The rail comprises a body and a latch so connected with the body as to be capable of a flexing movement relative to the body for engaging with a computer enclosure. The body defines a number of pairs of through holes and a first slot. The fastener comprises a pair of tabs for engagingly extending into a selected pair of the through holes of the rail and a pair of posts for extending through the first slot of the rail to securely engaging with the data storage device. The fastener can mount the rail to the data storage device with the rail attached at a number of different positions relative to the data storage device. By selectively engaging the tabs of the fastener with the holes of the rail, the relative position of the rail with respect to the fastener and thus the CD-ROM drive is adjustable. Thus, the position of the CD-ROM drive is adjustable relative to the panel. The procedure for fixing the rails to the drive brackets is complicated and troublesome when manufacturing it.
Therefore, what is needed is a rail assembly for conveniently adjusting fixed position of corresponding to front bezel of different thickness.